Rival Declaration
by horikashi
Summary: Mikoshiba decided to confess to the one he loves.


_"You're the reason I fell in love.."_

Mikoshiba sighs audibly. Standing near the window with his chin lounging in his palm, arched back and dreamy red eyes, he looked at the ginger-haired schoolmate who can be sighted under the huge tree. Suddenly, he was disturbed by the high-pitched cries of his fangirls who are located below.

"My, aren't you lovelies hungry for my love? Worry not, for I will relinquish you what you want~" Right after his statement, the girls began to yell "Mikoshiba-kun~!" and spazz all over him,slowly making him flustered as usual. He stepped back and enveloping his cerise visage, leaving a gap between his fingers to take a glance of the petite girl he had an eye on.

"If I had the courage to tell her such things.."

_"Mikoshiba-kun.. Mikoshiba-kun.."_

"Mikorin!"

"Waa-!" Mikoshiba leaped in surprise, hearing a familiar voice. "S-Sakura-chan!" He was red, but his face started to normalize again. He can't let Sakura Chiyo see that face-not like she hasn't seen him like that. "What's the matter?"

"I've been calling you for how many times already. You've been sitting there for a couple of minutes with your face covered. You talked with the girls again, didn't you?" Sakura placed his hands on her hips, shaking her head. Mikoshiba sighed. "You weren't here to help me." He extended his arm and let the gal hold his hand before pulling him upwards. He secretly wished that she would hold his hand longer.

"Ahh, sorry for that, Mikorin!" Sakura smiled comfortingly, "I was with Nozaki-kun!"

Mikoshiba returned the smile, but it was languid. Yeah, Nozaki_._ His friend, yet his _rival._ He must admit that Nozaki was the one who introduced Sakura to him, but the fact that he's his one and only rival.. well, that's a different story. He doesn't hate him though, and he know it himself that Sakura likes him.

"Yeah," Mikoshiba replied, plugging his earbuds into his pierced ears, "Uh, I'll.. have to go. See ya, Sakurin~!" Blowing a kiss, the redhead turned around and left Sakura. As usual, his face turned as red as his locks.

"Mikorin, wait!" Sakura yelled. Mikorin turned around and asked, "What?" He expects her to say something like, 'Stay with me' or something but he received a different phrase.

"Your earbuds aren't plugged in your phone."

Mikoshiba still remembers the day he met Sakura. The day when he stalked her all the way to the vending machine. But he doesn't remember how he fell for her. It just happened. It was weird, because he knew that she's already in love of someone else, but still, he fell. Love is truly unstoppable. And because of that, it's like suicidal. Everytime he sees Sakura with Nozaki, he feels a pinch in his chest. It hurts.

"Sakura, I like you. I really really- Ugh!" Mikoshiba rolled over the rug in his room. The console isn't on. Instead, he was practicing his confession in 5 am; he's planning to confess tomorrow, after school.

"Goddamn it, I'm sooo not good with this! Why is it easier to confess to 2D girls!?" Frustrated, Mikoshiba ruffled his hair and stared at the ceiling. He's been practicing since last week, and he can't perfect his words.

He can't call anyone for help. Nobody knows that he has feelings for Sakura, not even Kashima, his best friend. He just couldn't tell anyone because they'll probably tell him to give up because Sakura is into Nozaki, and that will _never_ change. Mikoshiba knows that, and he doesn't want other people to tell him that because it hurts him more. Being in love sucks.

"I should try talking to girls without blushing afterwards." The red-haired sat up, "I can't afford to be like that in front of Sakura! I'm supposed to be serious.. and masculine!" Motivated because of that photo of Sakura in his phone, Mikorin stood up and prepared for school.

Well-ironed polo, a new red shirt, and extra perfume was noticed by Mikorin's classmates, especially the women. He also styled his hair pretty well (his style is the same though; side swept bangs. His hair is exceptionally shiny today.)

"Good morning!" Mikoshiba greeted, sliding the door open. Every girl looked at the red-haired and squealed. Heck yeah.

"Mikorin? Wow! You.. look different today! Quite..?" Upon hearing Sakura's compliment, Mikoshiba turned around and grinned brightly. "Really? Wahh, that's great then! You also look good today!" He reciprocated the compliment with slightly tinted cheeks. Oh, how he loves Sakura's compliments.

"You look like you're in love." The ginger uttered. Mikoshiba went quiet. What if she found out? Different questions bugged his mind. "Ah.. Is that so?" was his only response. There was a long pause in their conversation, all you can hear is the fangirl screams in the background.

"Well, I'll go back to my class! Have a good day, Mikorin!" Sakura waved cheerfully and skipped her way back to her classroom. Mikoshiba did a salute and watched the girl go. Once she entered her room, Mikoshiba's legs went shaky.

"Ugh, I'm so in love with her."

Finally, Mikoshiba managed to talk to 2 girls without flustering before dismissal. It was the biggest achievement of the year, he could say. He could finally confess to Sakura!

The boy stood with confidence in front of the closed door of Sakura's class. He fixed his clothes and combed his hair. Also, he sprayed another bunch of perfume.

"You can do this, Mikoshiba! You don't care about Nozaki anymore, just confess and tell Sakura what you feel!" he cheered himself and breathed heavily before opening the door. The redhead saw the girl he likes in front of him, holding the opposite knob.

"Oh, Mikorin! What are you doing here?" she asked. "What am I.. doing here? Err, I.. dunno? Just walking around and checking every room I pass by!" Great. Why did he back out? He's supposed to tell her his true feelings. Mikoshiba panicked and didn't manage to continue his original plan.

"Is.. that so.." Apparently, Sakura smelled the newly-applied perfume. But since Mikorin told her his not-so-convincing reason, she just shrugged it off. "Y-You? I mean, obviously you're going home, eheh." Mikorin scratched his rear head in embarrassment. Sakura returned a giggle and answered,

"Nope. I'm going somewhere with Nozaki-kun! He didn't tell me where, but he told me to wait for him near the gate.." She explained, cheeks glowing bright red. She would always look like that when she talks about Nozaki. And just by looking at her, Mikorin gets hurt. His smile faded, but he forced another one.

"Ahh.. Alright then! I'll.. I'll go continue going around! Have fun!" With a shaky voice, Mikoshiba showed a thumbs up. Sakura let out a quick 'Mhm!' before rushing outside. Her 'date' must be waiting for her. She left Mikorin standing there. Teary-eyed.

"Oh well," The broken-hearted lad sniffed, wiping his tears. He's a man, he thought. He shouldn't cry over a girl. Even though _that_ girl is the one he loved the _most_, and the _first_ girl to ever make his heart pump faster. Mikoto Mikoshiba merely watched Sakura Chiyo run from afar, attempting to still give his brightest Mikorin smile.

"Congratulations to your first love."

* * *

><p>Why is this so emotional? ╥﹏╥) Poor Mikorin. I feel bad for writing this. This is what happened before Sakura went to Nozaki, (Expect the Unexpected) I guess. Your fangirls still love you, Mikorin~ （・∀・）Also, this is supposed to be Confession Rival Declaration but. Haha oh well. Just Rival Declaration maybe :^)<p> 


End file.
